everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Blondie Lockes
Blondie Lockes is a 2013-introduced and all-around character. She is part of The Story of the Three Bears as the next Goldilocks, and she is a student at Ever After High. In the destiny conflict, she is on the Royal side, because she wants to fit in with the royal crowd and keep their respect. In general, this seems to work. Most royals treat her as one of their own, even if they are annoyed by her insistent push into their group. Blondie is oblivious to this and continues to think she has to prove herself to her friends. One of the ways she makes herself a big persona at Ever After High is her MirrorCast news show, which even the teachers watch. Generally, Blondie makes sure to bring her audience quality news, but her desire for a scoop can stretch her definition of quality. It doesn't help that Blondie has a knack for getting locked doors to open up, which she views not so much as trespassing as setting doors free to follow their destiny. Portrayers In English, Blondie Lockes is voiced by Julie Maddalena Kliewer. In Latin American Spanish, she's voiced by Claudia Bramnfsette. Character Personality Blondie is very social and a little bubbly. She tends to be indecisive and nit-picky about small details due to wanting everything to be "just right". She runs a school blog called Mirror Cast with her MirrorPad, the Ever After High equivalent of a tablet. Fitting for her story, she goes crazy over porridge and has the ability to unlock any door. Like her mom in her tale, she has notable lack of regard for other people's personal items or space. Blondie also has a tendency to stretch the truth, whether it be for the sake of gossip or to make herself look better. She claims to be of royal heritage, but her story isn't believed by most who hear it. Appearance Blondie has blonde hair - like her name states. Her hair is curly, and she has light skin and big blue eyes. Fairy tale Relationships Family She is the daughter of Goldilocks. Blondie often claims that her mother is a queen in a faraway land, but this is not true. At most, Blondie is a mayor's daughter. Friends Both Briar Beauty and Apple White consider her as a close friend. Pet In The Storybook of Legends, Blondie gets a baby bear whom she calls Grizz. Romance Blondie currently has no one, but is eager to meet her very own "Prince Charming". Timeline * May 30, 2013: Blondie Lockes makes her cartoon debut in "The World of Ever After High". * May 31, 2013: Mattel requests the trademark for Blondie Lockes. * Early July, 2013: Blondie Lockes makes her diary debut in Briar Beauty's 'Signature - Royals' diary. * August 20, 2013: Blondie Lockes makes her book debut in "Briar Beauty's Story". * November 12, 2013: Blondie Lockes' profile is published on the ''Ever After High'' website. * November 12, 2013: Blondie Lockes' profile art is revealed. * Late November, 2013: Blondie Lockes' first doll is released as part of the 'Signature - Royals' series. Book At the beginning of summer break, Blondie Lockes, Briar Beauty, and Apple White go to Looking Glass Beach. At the end of summer, the friends help each other pack via MirrorChat. Blondie attends Briar Beauty's Book-to-School party. Blondie plays basketball in the first Grimmnastics class. She loses her basket almost immediately. After class, Raven Queen tricks her into unlocking Headmaster Grimm’s office by saying she can smell porridge inside. When her search comes up empty, Blondie heads toward the castleteria looking for porridge. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Royals Category:Book characters